kagulya
by kagulya kitten
Summary: manta meat a young girl who hapens to be a shaman this is my first story pleas R and R hey i just up dated my story
1. hi

Ok my name is Kagulya kitten. This is my first story and I hope I do well on it

Chapter one: hi

One day Yoh and manta were walking down the street to the cemetery

Manta: why are we going to the cemetery Yoh?

Yoh: I don't know, cus I'm bored

Manta: maybe Ryu will be there

Yoh: maybe

So they got to the cemetery and when they got there they found a little girl

Yoh: manta, who is that

Manta: no clue

Yoh: go say hi to her

Manta: ok

Manta whet up to hear. The girl was about nine years old she had long black hare up in pony tales and she wore a black mini skirt and a pink tank top

Manta: hello

The girl: hi

Yoh went up to hear as well

Manta: what's your name

The girl: my name is Kagulya what's yours

Manta: I'm manta and this is Yoh

Yoh: why are you at the cemetery?

Kagulya: I'm hear to talk to my friends

Yoh: are you a shaman?

Kagulya: maybe, are you a shaman?

Yoh: I asked you first

Kagulya: yes I am a shaman

Yoh: cool I'm a shaman to

Kagulya: wow want to meet my friend

Yoh: ok!

A ghost appeared

Kagulya: this is Angel

Angel: hi

Manta: hi

Kagulya: Angel, this is Yoh and Manta

(n/a): Kagulya kitten hear I hope you liked the forest chapter please R and R


	2. love

Hi it's me again I hope you like the story so hears the next chapter 

Chapter 2: love

Kagulya: Yoh, do you have a guardian spirit

Yoh: ya his name is Amidamaru

Amidamaru après

Amidamaru: greetings

Kagulya: hi

Angel: hi

Amidamaru: (looks at angel and blushes)

Manta: I think Amidamaru likes angel

After a minute or two Ryu shows up

Ryu: hey guys what's up

Manta and Yoh: hey Ryu

Ryu: (looks at Kagulya) I think I'm in love

Ryu tacks Kagulya hand

Ryu: what gorges eyes and shiny hair

Kagulya: (slaps ryu) get away you creep!!

Half way down the street Anna comes stomping looking for Yoh

Anna: Yoh where are you its time for your training!!!!

Yoh: oh no it's Anna

Manta and ryu: oh no pour Yoh

Kagulya: who is Anna?

Manta: Yoh's fiancé

Yoh, Manta, and Ryu hid behind Kagulya when Anna shows up

Anna: Yoh get out hear

Kagulya: I don't get it what's so bad about Yoh's fiancé? Un less she's the devil or something

Anna: (pontes to Kagulya) who are you

Kagulya: my name is Kagulya and you must be Anna

Anna: ya that's me

Kagulya: are you like the devil or something cause your scary

Anna: did you jest call me the devil?

Kagulya: ya got a problem with it

Anna: as a mater of fact I do

Kagulya: well get over it!

Anna: you little brat

Anna slaps Kagulya

Kagulya: ouch! That heart don't you slapping people is not nice

Anna: well I'm not a nice girl

Kagulya slapped Anna

Kagulya: how do you like getting slapped

Manta: Kagulya just slapped Anna

Yoh: something wrong hear

Ryu: that little girl is tough

Anna: that heart

Kagulya: well cry me a river, build a brig, and get over it miss Anna

Anna: what are you?

Kagulya: just your average shaman.

(N/a): well I hoped you liked this chapter. I think I made Anna a little to nice well see ya later


	3. food fight

Hi again, well I hope you liked the last chapter. I though I did pretty well on it so hears the next enjoy

Chapter 3: food fight

Anna: you're a shaman

Kagulya: yup

Anna: well I happen to be a shaman; I'm Anna the itako.

Kagulya: so you're a spirit medium

Anna: correct

Yoh: hey Kagulya why don't you join us for lunch

Kagulya: ok

Yoh: well what are we waiting for lets go to my house and eat?

All: ya

At Yoh's house

When Anna opened the door to the house Horohoro, Ren, and Hao sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Anna: how did you get in hear

Ren: you left the door open

Anna: oh

Hao: when is lunch

Anna: ask Yoh

Hao: Yoh?

Yoh: ok I'm going

Yoh went to the kitchen to cook

Anna: well now that's taken care of lets watch T.V.

All: ok

Lunch time

Yoh: lunch is ready

Horohoro: great I'm staving

They all ran in to the dining room

Kagulya: the food looks good

Ren: can we eat already?

Yoh: dig in

Every one started eating

Anna: so Kagulya where are you from

Kagulya: I'm from Kyoto

Hao: I've heard of that place

Horohoro: maybe we can visit some time

Kagulya: maybe

Kagulya: Yoh, why do you and the other guy sitting next to you look alike

Yoh: hao is my twin

Hao: ya but I'm older

Yoh: no your not

Hao: yes I am!

Yoh: by 12 minutes

Hao: that sill makes me older

Yoh tuck a hand full of rice and thru it at Hao

Hao: what was that for

Hao tuck some food and thru it at Yoh and missed and hit Anna

Anna: why you

Anna grabs some rice and it hit Ren

Soon every one was in the food fight

Ren thru some food at Kagulya. Kagulya thru some green beans at Horohoro

Anna thru some potatoes at hao. Manta thru food at Yoh

Hao: there's no more food left

Kagulya: you for got about dissert

Kagulya thru a cherry pie at Hao

Kagulya: now theirs no more food left

Everyone started to laugh

Horohoro: now what

Anna: I'm all sticky

N/a: ok that was kind of weird in some ways. Don't know bout I think that captor stunk

Well see ya next time


	4. the mall

Greetings it's me, I've had such a bad day school started and every one hates me just because I like manga. Well you don't want to hear me complain so hears the story

Chapter4:

After everyone got cleaned of they all sat in the living room

Anna: ok what do you guys want to do?

Hao: kill people!!!!

Anna: besides that

Kagulya: lets go shopping

Anna: that's not a bad idea all right let's go to the mall

The boys: why

Kagulya and Anna: cuz we said so!!!!!!!!!

At the mall

Kagulya: this place I so cool

Anna: I know, and it's even cooler when we make the boys pay for every thing

Kagulya: sweet

Yoh: o grate now we have to pay

Ren: what do you mean "we"?

Hao: ya you're staying with Anna and were going to the arcade

Yoh: ï

Anna: lets go Yoh

Kagulya pointed to a clothing store

Kagulya: lets go their first

Anna: ok

Anna, Yoh, and Kagulya went in to the store and found Tamao looking at some rings

Anna: what are you doing hear?

Tamao: umm...shopping

Kagulya: hi!!!!!!!!!

Tamao: ahhhhh w-who are you

Kagulya: My name is Kagulya

Tamao: oh hi

Kagulya: why do you look so scared?

Anna: she's not scared she's just shy

Manta ran in to the store to find Yoh

Manta: Yoh Horohoro won 10000 tickets at the arcade

Yoh: wow

Manta: common Yoh lets go see

Yoh and manta ran to the arcade

Yoh: hey you guys

Hao: hey Yoh

Ren: you finally got away from Anna

Yoh: whirs Horohoro

Hao: over there, winning moor tickets

Manta: he's still winning

Horohoro ran out of money

Horohoro: hey I'm all out of money

Ren: well go get your prizes already

Yoh: how many tickets did he win?

Hao: I lost count after 100,000

Manta: that's a lot of tickets

Horohoro came back with lodes of stuff

Horohoro: hey guys I'm back

Yoh: wow (0.0)

Ren: now what are we going to do with all that stuff

Manta: what is all that?

Horohoro: lets see, 7 teddy bares, 1 video game, 4 skate boards, and a candy bar

Hao: are you done?

Horohoro: ya

Manta: then lets find Anna and Kagulya

All the boys walked out of the arcade. Horohoro with of his junk

Anna

Kagulya, Anna, and Tamao were trying on clothes in the dressing room

Kagulya tried on a black dress gust like Anna's; Anna tried on a red midriff top and a black mini skirt; and Tamao tried a hello kitty jump suet

Anna: you look cute in a black dress

Kagulya: thank you and Yoh will flip for that outfit

Tamao: what do you think of my outfit?

Anna and Kagulya: wow you look great! (She really looks bad)

The girls' boat there new out fits and wore them out of the store

N/a: well that's chapter four sorry it tuck so long to finish well se ya next time!! Bye bye


	5. marcus pay back

Chapter5

Yoh: uh

Horohoro: uh

Hao: uh

Manta: uh

Kagulya: what's with you guys

Ren: they're staring at Anna

Kagulya: y

Ren: no clue

Anna: snap out of it u guys

Tamao: I think they like your out fit

Kagulya: lol

Anna: (slaps the guys)

Kagulya and Ren: lol

(N/a): stupid isn't it hahhahahahahhahahhahahahha

Yoh: hhhhiiiiiiiii Anna

Anna: uh hi

Hao: hhhiii

Kagulya: are they on drugs?

Ren: I hope not

Tamao: throw a bucket of water on them

Anna: good idea

Anna went and got a cup or cold water

Kagulya: uh oh

Anna dumped it in to Yohs shirt

Yoh: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anna: Yoh?

Yoh: cold!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagulya, Tamao, and Ren: hahahahaahahahahhahhaahahhahahhhaaahahahahhhahahahahhaahahahhahhahahahahahaha

Kagulya: what about the others

Anna: who cares about them?

Ren: no one

Yoh: they're my friends

Anna: lets go honey

Yoh: since when do you call me honey!?

Anna: since now

Yoh: ok

Now, Yoh, Kagulya, Anna, Ren, and Marcus skiels (where did Marcus come from?). Went to Yohs house 

N/a: cool Marcus is in the story!!!!! Where he came from I don't know

Yoh: who are you?

Marcus: I'm Marcus

Every one: who!!!!

Marcus: Kagulya-kitten's friend

Every one: oh

Kagulya: hi Marcus

Kagulya: my name is Kagulya I think your cute

Marcus: really?

Kagulya: ya want to go out some time

Marcus: ok

Marcus and Kagulya make out

Ren: oh get a room you two

Kagulya: ok were done

Marcus: who are you people!

Anna: I'm Anna

Ren: I'm Ren

Kagulya: Anna and Yoh are engaged

Marcus: cool

N/a: FYI Marcus is a friend from school and if he is reading this he's dead

Kagulya: who is this girl named Kagulya-kitten?

Marcus: she's my friend and in my reading class, Lang arts class, and S.S. class

Kagulya: are you tow going out?

Marcus: sort of

N/a: this is pay back Marcus ahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahhahahhahahhahhahhahahhaahaaaaaaaaaaaahahhhhhahhhahahahaahhahhhaahaaaahahahahahahhahahhahhhaahhahhhahaahaahhahahahahahhahahaahahhahhazhhaahahhahahahahahahahahhha

Na well see ya later


	6. idea

Chapter 6: Marcus

Kagulya: are you a shaman

Marcus: no

Everyone else: you're not a shaman

Marcus: I don't think so and what is a shaman

Yoh: it's a person who can see and control ghosts

Marcus: oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk

Kagulya: so what if he's not a shaman

Ren: where did you come from?

Marcus: Arizona

Yoh: wears that?

Anna: Yoh its in America!

Yoh: wear?

A map popped up

Anna: hear

Anna pointed to America

Yoh: oh

Kagulya: where did the map come from?

Then some one was knocking one the door

Kagulya: ill get it

It was the rest of the gang

Kagulya: hey what's up?

Hao: you left us at the mall

Horohoro: yah what's up with that?

Kagulya: AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!! IT' FOR YOU

Anna: I'm coming

Anna saw the guys

Anna: where have you been?

Manta: you left us at the mall

Anna: sorry about that.

Kagulya: have you guys met Marcus?

The guys: who

Kagulya: my friend

Hao: no

Kagulya: come in side and meet him

Manta: ok

The guys walked in and saw Marcus!

Marcus: hi

Horohoro: hi

Marcus: I'm Marcus

Hao: I'm Hao Asakura older brother of Yoh Asakura

Yoh: were twins stupid

Tamao: lets not start that again

Anna: this is manta and Horohoro

Marcus: ahahahhahahahahhahahhahhaahhahahahahahahahhaahaahahahahaahhahahahhahahhahaaaaaa

Manta and Horohoro: what's so funny?

Marcus: you have blue hair hahhahahhahahahahhahhaha

Kagulya: he's from America

Horohoro: ooohhhhh

Anna: it is kind of funny

Horohoro: so what if I have blue hair

"Think he's mad ", Yoh said "guess so", said Anna

"I'm bored," complained hao

"And", every one said

"Uh theirs nothing to do" said hao

" I know " Marcus said," lets go to my house!

Kagulya: you live in America

"So", Marcus said

"So how are we going to get there", asked Kagulya.

" We can fly there on a plain," said Yoh

"Ya lets go" every on said,

well this chapters done


End file.
